Daylight
by slutherinpride
Summary: Não é sobre como eles se encontraram, como se apaixonaram ou como brigavam incessantemente devido às suas diferenças, Daylight é uma visão diferente dentro do relacionamento entre Scorpius e Rose. Se trata de amor, cumplicidade e despedidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon… Why am I holding on?**

O corpo dele era quente, constantemente quente – mesmo que houvesse uma quantidade enorme de neve do lado de fora, ainda sim, sua pele seria absurdamente quente e aconchegante. Eu sentia seu braço pender na minha cintura e sua mão descansava em minha pele, e me pegava pensando em como era engraçado que nós dois houvéssemos passado tanto tempo – grande parte de nossas vidas na verdade – contando os dias para que o ano letivo finalmente acabasse e pudéssemos fugir para a familiaridade de um lugar que chamávamos de casa. E agora, cá estávamos...  
Eu sabia que estava trocando os pés pelas mãos enquanto procurava – sem sucesso – uma forma de recuperar todo o tempo perdido, uma forma de retroceder e improvisar minutos e dias aqui e ali, tentando enganar o tempo e contando cada milésimo de segundo na esperança de que nesse meio tempo fosse possível que eu transformasse minha memória em uma câmera Polaroid capaz de criar um mural mental repleto de imagens em todos os cantos da minha mente. Imagens retratando coisas banais, pequenas de fato, coisas que só teriam significado para mim como, por exemplo, a forma como ele sorria quando me via aproximar: seus lábios se abriam instantaneamente em um sorriso, sua covinha se intensificava bem ali, ao lado direito do rosto; ou quem sabe talvez a forma como ele falava o meu nome, e como a sua voz rouca e profunda fazia com que um nome tão simples e tão sem graça soasse como se pertencesse à nona maravilha do mundo simplesmente por ter saído dali, do meu mais novo refugio de felicidade.

Ele foi, de fato, a primeira pessoa que eu não havia me preocupado em tentar entender, a primeira pessoa por quem eu me deixei levar com a facilidade que um vento de verão guia um barco à vela, a primeira por quem eu ignorei e aprendi a lidar com meu perfeccionismo e a necessidade de controle.  
Ele era como um mar calmo, sem ondas por onde eu podia mergulhar e tentar descobrir o que havia no fundo, ali, onde quase ninguém havia chegado, em meio àquela imensidão azul como seus olhos – onde sempre me perdia, mesmo sem querer. Sua pele clara, pálida e salpicada de sardas – quem diria? – finas como grãos de areia era o meu descanso, havia se tornado meu porto seguro, a minha âncora que me prendia ao porto que eu chamava de sanidade.  
Eu amava desenhar em seu corpo, ligando suas pequenas pintas com as pontas dos dedos, ou deslizar minhas mãos espalmadas por suas costas e ombros recriando alguns dos mil carinhos que eu havia descoberto ser capaz de retribuir nestes últimos meses; eu o admirava por inteiro, mas era em seus cabelos que minhas mãos descansavam, fazendo cafuné naquele cabelo palha, ralo e fino que mal chegava aos ombros. E era ali, jogada em seus braços, em mais uma tarde preguiçosa de sábado, que eu tinha certeza de que nunca havia sido tão feliz, com tão pouco e em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

\- Bom dia – sua voz rouca soou no meu ouvido, acompanhada de um beijo leve, dado com seus lábios finos contraindo-se contra o meu lóbulo.  
\- Bom dia – sussurei de volta, sentindo os cantos dos meus lábios se estenderem até o alto das bochechas.

Era diferente com a gente, pois nenhum de nós precisava se pronunciar, havíamos desenvolvido uma comunicação quase muda inteiramente corporal, onde, de alguma forma, sempre sabíamos exatamente o que fazer, e era por causa desse tipo de conexão que sua mão buscava a minha em momentos como aquele, e seu corpo se aconchegava contra o meu. Quase como algum tipo de ligação física, era como se nós houvéssemos nos transformado em alguma espécie de corpo, organismo, como um só. Um passo de um era, consequentemente, seguido pelo passo do outro.

Eu tinha plena noção que quando eu estava ao lado dele o tempo se tornava uma coisa ilusória, era quase como uma criança teimosa que insistia em correr enquanto seus pais pediam desesperadamente que ela andasse devagar para não cair no chão e se machucar. "Com calma!", "Com elegância", "Sem pressa". O tempo parecia um ladrão determinado a nos roubar um do outro por algum motivo que eu sequer fazia questão de compreender e, na realidade, além de não conseguir, parecia nos aproximar cada vez mais, afinal de contas, nós não nos importávamos com o amanhã, pelo menos não ali, não agora. 

\- Preguiçosa. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu não precisei olhar para ele para saber que sorria.  
\- Olha quem fala. – provoquei, beijando de leve o seu queixo pontudo.  
\- Precisamos nos levantar, Ros.  
\- Você é um estraga prazeres. – resmunguei.  
\- E você é uma mimada, preguiçosa. Pode ficar na minha cama se quiser. - ele respondeu seco.  
\- Só mais alguns minutos. – eu insisti segurando sua mão e o puxando pra perto.  
\- Já é bastante difícil ter que resistir à cama, você não está tornando as coisas nem um pouco mais fáceis. – ele se inclinou, beijou a ponta do meu nariz – Vamos lá, Ros. Você ainda precisa se vestir e eu preciso deixar você na sala comunal. Você pode não ter treino hoje, mas eu tenho.  
\- Eu sei chegar lá sozinha. – continuei resmungando, porém me levantei com certa relutância.  
\- Tudo bem, você conhece o caminho.

Ele não sabia insistir. E essa era uma das coisas que eu amava ao seu respeito, ele falava uma vez, pedia uma única vez, e então saía e te deixava pensando em como você estava se comportando de forma idiota e imatura. Naquele momento, ele saiu de perto e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, seu uniforme estava impecavelmente dobrado ao lado da cômoda próximo à porta entreaberta por onde eu podia vê-lo sem camisa, penteando os cabelos que, ao contrário dos meus, nunca ficavam desgrenhados quando passávamos a noite juntos.

\- Para de me espiar. – ele riu, tirando a escova de dente da boca – Vamos lá Ros... Não torne as coisas mais complicadas.  
\- Me desculpe se eu queria passar algum tempo com você. – resmunguei entrando pela porta do banheiro sem permissão e dando um beijo em seu ombro, o abraçando por trás – Não vamos ter mais do que quatro ou cinco oportunidades de passarmos algum tempo juntos, você sabe disso.  
\- Não é o fim do mundo e _você_ sabe disso.

Não é que eu não quisesse concordar, eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas algo dentro de mim gritava loucamente que apesar de não ser o fim do mundo para ele parecia ser para mim. Mas quem era eu para fazê-lo compreender algo tão banal como os meus sentimentos complexos e minhas inseguranças, ou quem sabe aquele medo ensurdecedor de perdê-lo mesmo sabendo que nunca o tive de fato? Eu não era nenhum pouco diferente quando começava o meu discurso sobre como nós dois estávamos propensos a irmos em direções diferentes e a conversa sempre tomava rumos mais obscuros do que as escadas das masmorras em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina.  
Eu tentava esconder e me esforçava para manter aquele sorriso aceso e radiante como um dia de verão, porém, a cada momento em que eu percebia que o momento de ir se aproximava, eu me via incapaz de conter a criança mimada e insatisfeita de dez anos que eu parecia guardar adormecida dentro do meu peito, e era com ela que eu lutava enquanto vestia o meu uniforme do dia anterior e que agora cheirava a waffles, panquecas e pecan, que cheirava exatamente como a essência de seu vape, que cheirava como o quase homem feito parado em minha frente com um sorriso torto maravilhoso e capaz de bambear minhas pernas.

\- Não é como se não fossemos nos falar durante esses dias, ou nos ver. – ele passou a mão no meu cabelo e me pareceu quase um prêmio de consolação.  
\- Não, não é. Mas não é como se eu pudesse estar ao seu lado da mesma forma.  
\- Rose, por favor.  
\- Não Scorpius, eu digo _por favor_.

Nem eu nem ele dissemos mais nada, não era preciso. Conhecíamos nossos sentimentos melhor do que qualquer um, conhecíamos nossos defeitos, nossos motivos e nossas defesas. Ambos sabíamos o motivo das paredes estarem tão altas e tão difíceis de ultrapassar e que autodefesa emocional era somente mais uma de nossas desculpas, ou novas nomenclaturas para medo. Acima de tudo, conhecíamos nossa distância; distância essa que nossas mãos pareciam sempre incapazes de aceitar, porque estavam sempre procurando uma a outra incessantemente. Éramos fadados ao estrago, à divisão e à dor, porém nenhum de nós tinha coragem de falar nenhuma dessas palavras, ou consequências, em voz alta, nenhum de nós sequer se interessava em aceitar que o monstro do futuro parecia contar os segundos para nos recordar ao nascer de cada dia.

Em silêncio, eu e ele caminhamos para fora do quarto – localizado um andar acima das masmorras – em direção à torre da Grifinória, onde paramos e nos encaramos como se nos víssemos pela primeira vez. E lá estava ela, aquela covinha que derretia até mesmo meus piores pensamentos, e aquele sorriso torto, seguido da sensação do braço dele me puxando para junto de si.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Weasley. – ele beijou de leve meus lábios.  
\- Você também, Malfoy. – minha voz saiu abafada pelos seus lábios e ele sorriu. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **We knew this day would come. We knew it all along. How did it come so fast?  
**

Scorpius P.O.V 

A realidade era que eu não fazia a menor noção se ela percebia ou não, porém, mesmo quando ela caminhava à minha frente e parecia estar indo em uma direção completamente oposta, eu me via incapaz de tirar meus olhos dela. Eu havia memorizado todos os detalhes com o passar do tempo – e isso inclui todo o tempo em que não havíamos passado juntos também. Eu poderia dizer para quem quisesse saber como ela andava sempre nas pontas dos pés – mesmo quando ela corria desesperada para uma aula – e como os seus sapatos sempre ficavam mais gastos na lateral de fora, porque ela pisava errado com os sapatos, e, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia vontade de ensiná-la a andar corretamente, eu achava absolutamente adorável e graciosa a forma como ela caminhava, me atrevendo a dizer, inclusive, que Rose Weasley intercalava entre voar e caminhar de um jeito bastante inusitado – como tudo nela. Eu também sabia que suas meias jamais seriam vistas na altura certa, e podia ouvi-la explicar com um tom aborrecido como sua panturrilha era muito grossa e a meia, além de fazer marcas, a incomodava e chegava em certos momentos a ser um pouco doloroso. Eu sabia como ela era extremamente inquieta e que ela se esforçava muito para conseguir se concentrar nas aulas, assim como sabia que uma mera mordida na ponta da pena poderia levá-la à uma viagem para outro planeta em questão de segundos. E por mais que no começo eu não gostasse de admitir, eu conhecia Rose Weasley como a palma da minha mão, eu conhecia cada curva – fosse ela da sua cintura ou de seu sorriso – e eu sabia o quanto aquilo estava nos matando aos poucos, apesar de ela insistir em acreditar que vivíamos em alguma espécie de conto de fadas.

Sempre que eu a via ir embora para a sala comunal, eu sentia um aperto ligeiro no peito e preferia repetir para mim mesmo que era somente mais um treino para as próximas idas até que chegássemos à definitiva, que, a meu ver, teria de acontecer com toda e máxima delicadeza. Porém, minha mente me perturbava, me lembrando de que ainda tínhamos alguns dias, talvez semanas? E que meu desespero não era necessário, ou sequer justificável, e que eu não precisava perder o chão ou o ar, que eu não precisava perder minha compostura. Lembrando-me ainda que sua partida – ou a minha – não era o fim do mundo. Era o final de mais uma etapa em nossas vidas.  
E quando eu me sentia completamente convencido dessa realidade ela vinha – sabe Merlin de onde – correndo em minha direção, enlouquecida, e colocava os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijava sem que eu esperasse, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de mais uma vez, e mais uma, e mais uma, porque eu havia me apaixonado por ela, como eu havia me apaixonado por ela.

Não, não foram os longos cabelos castanhos que caiam pelas costas como uma cascata, não foram seus olhos da cor de chocolate ao leite derretido, ou mesmo o toque de sua mão, ou a textura de sua pele contra a minha. Não foi pela forma como nossos lábios se encaixavam com perfeição, ou como ela fazia eu me sentir em meu maior e mais perfeito devaneio. Eu me apaixonei por ela sem perceber. Me apaixonei pelos seus gritos histéricos quando eu errava algum ingrediente na aula de poções em meio à algum dos nossos testes, eu me apaixonei por sua risada escandalosa – e maldosa – em momentos impróprios, me apaixonei pelo bico que ela sempre tinha a postos quando era contrariada e ainda consegui ser capaz de me apaixonar por ela mesmo enquanto a perseguia no campo de Quadribol tentando impedi-la de pegar o Pomo de Ouro. Eu havia me apaixonado pela sua espontaneidade, pela sua autenticidade e, acima de tudo, me apaixonei porque já não me restava outra opção... porque em uma dessas manhãs qualquer eu acordei e percebi que não a odiava mais, que de uma sabe tudo cheia de si ela havia se transformado na menina mais incrível que eu havia conhecido, e que eu queria pegá-la em meus braços o mais rápido possível e nunca a deixar ir.  
Algumas pessoas levam meses, talvez dias. Eu levei sete anos.

\- Quando vai contar a ela?  
\- Não faço ideia, e achei que já tínhamos discutido sobre isso. – revirei os olhos para meu melhor amigo.  
\- Você precisa _mesmo_ esconder as coisas da sua namorada? – uma voz feminina se juntou, com certeza estavam esperando o momento certo para se unirem contra mim.  
\- Ela não é minha namorada. – resmunguei, e foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos – Só estamos nos vendo, ok? Eu não preciso de um rótulo. Nem ela.  
\- Especialmente com você indo embora logo depois das aulas, certo? – George puxou o assunto.  
\- Ainda não acredito que você vai embora sem se despedir de mim. – Georgina puxou meu braço colocando o dela para que eu segurasse – Não sei o que mudou nessas ultimas semanas que fez você simplesmente _sossegar.  
_ \- Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas Gina, não force a barra. – tirei o braço dela delicadamente do meu – Tivemos nossos momentos, mas é o que eles foram, momentos.  
\- E o que ela é? – George perguntou.

George e Georgina Parkinson não eram somente gêmeos, eram também os meus melhores amigos desde o primeiro dia de aula – para o desgosto de mamãe que precisava engolir a mãe deles em nossa casa se jogando em cima de papai com uma frequência desagradável. E, apesar de gêmeos, eram duas pontas, dois opostos. Enquanto George era contido, extremamente discreto e fiel, Georgina era bem... bem como sua mãe, de acordo com o que ouvi papai falar em uma das mil discussões que havia ocorrido depois de mais uma de suas visitas. Porém, eu havia aprendido a amá-los, eu havia aberto um lugar para eles em minha vida e não iria afastá-los por estarem fazendo o que qualquer amigo em sã consciência deveria fazer. Talvez tudo isso tivesse acontecido porque no início eles foram basicamente meus únicos amigos, os únicos a me estenderem uma mão sem esperar que eu fosse de alguma forma soltar uma maldição imperdoável, ou, sei lá, chamar Voldemort. Eu amava a companhia deles, porque enquanto Georgina me distraia sempre que necessário, George me trazia de volta à realidade, como neste exato momento.  
Conhecendo Georgina, era claro que ela estava planejando o momento ideal para soltar a pergunta, e que George estava esperando para analisar minha resposta – eles funcionavam assim. E a verdade é que eu não soube responder, afinal de contas nem eu sabia o que ela era, o que ela significava ou porque ela mexia comigo dessa forma, ou mesmo nessa dimensão. Eu não sabia responder porque ela tinha todo esse controle quando estava comigo, e sabia menos ainda entender o que tinha mudado em mim depois dela.

\- Scorp? – Gina levantou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, se aproximando – Terra para Scorpius.  
\- Gina, não. – eu retirei sua mão e sorri – Você está finalmente levando algo a sério na sua vida, não vamos estragar isso.  
\- Eu, ou você? – ela gargalhou.  
\- Não importa. – dei de ombros, tentando encerrar o assunto.  
\- Você ainda não me respondeu, quando vai contar a ela?  
\- Não sei. – dei de ombros novamente, e ele me olhou com uma de suas caras mais feias, eu conhecia quase todas – Olha, tentem me entender, nós dois jogamos em uma mesma posição em times completamente opostos.  
\- A família de vocês basicamente se odeia também. – Gina acrescentou.  
\- Minha mãe não é a maior fã da sua se quer saber... – retruquei instantaneamente no instante em que meu mecanismo de defesa em relação a Rose pareceu piscar em alerta.  
\- FOCO, vocês dois. – George me parou, colocando a mão no meu ombro – Olha cara, eu entendo. Entendo que você não quer colocá-la nessa situação.  
\- Não, você não entende. Estamos competindo pela mesma bolsa. – resmunguei – Ela também quer ir embora.  
\- Você não sabe se ela _ainda_ quer. – ele falou, chamando um pouco de razão.  
\- Ou para onde ela quer. – Georgina completou com uma piscadela – Talvez tenham interesse em ir para lugares diferentes.  
\- O que não facilita nenhum pouco a minha situação. Ou estou tomando sua vaga, ou estou voando para milhares de quilômetros de distância.  
\- Não seja tão exagerado.  
\- Não sabia que você conseguia ficar tão irreconhecível apaixonado. Estou quase torcendo para que os dois consigam posições para que você não conviva mais com a rainha da miséria, afinal de contas, você está parecendo um idiota. – ela revirou os olhos ao perceber a forma como eu a encarava – O que? Não estou falando nenhuma mentira. Você costumava ser mais divertido!

Ela não media as palavras, e eu sabia que ela realmente queria dizer cada uma das letras das frases de nossas conversas, assim como sabia que, se não fosse por Rose, talvez eu e ela ainda estivéssemos nos enroscando em qualquer lugar que fosse possível, em qualquer momento que conseguíssemos encontrar. Sempre tivemos um acordo de amizade com benefícios, acordo esse que favorecia todas as áreas de nossas vidas e que fazia com que tudo parecesse incrivelmente turbulento entre nós agora. Não que ela tivesse algum sentimento romântico por mim, eu tinha plena convicção que ela não tinha, e que eu nunca os tive por ela, mas aquele ar de possessão e de perda vinha se estampando com frequência em seu rosto pálido desde que a cara de Rosie parecia ter acabado de ser gravada com o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em anos. Georgina tinha alguém, tinha vários deles, pessoas com quem ela gostava de perder tempo e se divertir, e eu sabia que algo havia mudado para ela já há algum tempo e que ela não assumia o relacionamento por status, por bobagens das quais eu não fazia a menor questão, portanto, não me envolvia quando o assunto aparecia. O que não vinha acontecendo já há algum tempo, desde que deixei claro para ela que sangue, casa ou família não eram motivos para não se permitir, e claro, logo em seguida, contei que havia beijado Rose Weasley.

\- Você sabe que precisa contar a ela, antes que outra pessoa conte.  
\- George, eu já pensei nisso, eu sei disso. Mas o que você quer que eu faça?  
\- Encontre cinco minutos entre o tempo em que estão babando um no outro e jogue a verdade na cara dela, ela precisa de um toque de realidade. – Gina resmungou, e eu a olhei torto – O que é? E não é verdade? Você também precisa!  
\- Estou pensando em abrir mão da bolsa, tirar um ano de folga.  
\- VOCÊ PERDEU A CABEÇA? – George gritou – Você perdeu completamente o juízo, por Merlin, tem certeza que aquela Weasley não lhe deu nenhuma poção de amor, dizem que ela é muito boa, quer dizer... você diz né? Você não deve ser levado em consideração.  
\- Qual o problema? Não preciso da bolsa. Ou do dinheiro. – dei de ombros – Sempre quis jogar Quadribol profissionalmente, mas não é como se isso fosse fechar todas as minhas portas, afinal de contas, sou um dos melhores apanhadores que essa escola já viu...  
\- Quando você não deixa sua namorada pegar o pomo. – ela resmungou mais uma vez.  
\- Gina tem um ponto. – George se pronunciou – E eu não costumo concordar com ela, o que é bem assustador e pode te auxiliar a medir o quanto de juízo você já perdeu. Desde que essa garota entrou na sua vida você está irreconhecível, você jamais abriria mão do Quadribol!

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas talvez ele não soubesse que algo havia mudado em mim de uma forma irreparável. Se soubesse, não teria dúvidas de que eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa por uma vida completa, por uma manhã de domingo preguiçosa como aquela que eu havia acabado de ter – só que por uma vida toda. Eu queria desistir, eu queria desistir e dizer para ela que na maior das minhas loucuras ela havia se tornado minha única certeza, e que eu não queria jogar, eu não queria ver o mundo se isso significava perder um segundo ao lado dela. Que eu abriria mão da vaga, da distância e compraria uma casa em algum lugar de Londres para que pudéssemos ficar mais perto um do outro, se ela também concordasse em abrir mão daquilo que, mesmo sem querer, estava nos separando.  
Mas eu não o fazia. Eu permanecia na minha área de sanidade, escondido em minha zona de conforto, onde ela via somente o necessário para continuar permitindo que eu fizesse parte da sua vida, onde eu a passava a segurança necessária para mais um dia, e não para uma vida toda.

\- Treine como um homem, porque acho que Rose Weasley cortou seu brinquedo e anda carregando ele com ela para a biblioteca. – Gina deu um beijo em meu rosto – Se o nosso time perder, eu farei questão de que você não tenha mais brinquedo algum para o divertimento do proletariado.  
\- Obrigada Gina. – respondi com um aceno, enquanto eu e George caminhávamos silenciosos para o vestiário – Você me entende, não entende?  
\- Não, não entendo. Tem quanto tempo isso, Scorpius? Um mês? Tem um mês que você está com a garota e vocês nem passam tanto tempo juntos assim, quer dizer... Ela está sempre cercada de pessoas, sempre cheia de coisas para fazer e você sempre com a gente. Vocês são tão diferentes, e eu não vejo como uma situação dessas pode funcionar e...  
\- Eu não preciso de tempo ou razão.  
\- Não me diga que precisa dela. – ele revirou os olhos – Onde está você e o que fizeram com o meu melhor amigo? Olha, eu sempre soube... Sempre soube que vocês dois iriam ceder um ao outro em algum ponto. Tinha algo ali, sim. Mas é isso. E os trouxas chamam isso de química, não amor.

Lutei contra o impulso de explicar para ele que a meu ver, química era apenas o combustível para o amor, mas não valia a pena. Não valia a pena tentar fazer com que meu melhor amigo entendesse que ele não estava me perdendo porque eu não gastava mais todo o meu tempo em nossos jogos, em nossas festas, ou mesmo fumando mandrágora na beira do lago negro. Não valia a pena porque ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que o que ele dissesse não iria mudar nada para mim, e eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que nenhuma das minhas explicações soaria plausível para ele para que eu tomasse tais decisões e, por Merlin, não pareciam plausíveis a mim!  
É só que... Quando eu olhava para ela, quando eu olhava para ela, fosse na biblioteca ou na sala de aula, ou mesmo sentada na arquibancada com um rosto enfiado em um livro grosso – e provavelmente fedendo a mofo – eu sabia que era _ela._

O que eu não sabia era se o meu futuro poderia esperar por ela, ou se ela teria que esperar pelo meu futuro, e _isso_ , isso me matava todos os dias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep. 'Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away.**

Aquela sensação no meu peito parecia não passar nunca mais, e eu não sabia se era alegria ou agonia e isso estava me tirando do sério – junto à todas as outras coisas que eu não conseguia controlar. Realmente, finalmente havia acabado. E ao mesmo tempo, infelizmente havia acabado. Alguma coisa no meu peito parecia fora do lugar, um tanto quanto desconcertada, e mesmo que minha vontade fosse de me sentir completa e realizada aquela vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça continuava rindo maldosamente e me lembrando que era impossível. Era o último dia de aula, e mesmo que aquele quadro enorme já tivesse todos os "x" necessários marcando os dias faltantes para que estivéssemos finalmente nos formando, mesmo que seu brilho quase cego e pulsante me lembrasse que eu estava me formando após longos e cansativos sete anos de educação mágica, nada ali, nem mesmo o barulho ensurdecedor dos meus companheiros de ano pareciam capazes de me animar.  
Eu realmente gostaria de ser capaz de ser uma das alunas que estariam na frente fazendo coral de "dez, nove..." em contagem regressiva, sorrindo como se aquele fosse de fato o dia mais feliz da minha vida, queria jogar meu cachecol para o alto e vê-lo mudar magicamente de cor para um negro com um "formada" em escrita dourada, porém algo ali parecia errado, incompleto, incomodo.  
Foi mais por instinto que me peguei vasculhando o pátio e procurando por ele, com sua gravata em um nó mal feito e o cachecol solto no pescoço. Pude ver que ele parecia absurdamente sorridente e feliz – e porque não estaria? Parecia absolutamente empolgado, tagarelando sem parar sobre algo que já era automaticamente interessante para mim simplesmente por ter saído de sua boca. Meu coração deu um salto e minha barriga revirou me lembrando que ultimamente haviam se tornado o habitat de várias borboletas mal educadas. Sem perceber bati com o pé no chão, e resmunguei. Por quê?

\- Juro que eu queria entender mas parece que você está caminhando para a forca. – Albus sussurrou no meu ouvido – A gente tá formando! Tchau castelo mofado, tchau biblioteca fedorenta, tchau masmorras...  
\- Tchau Scorpius... – suspirei, e quando me dei por mim minha mão já estava tapando a boca.  
\- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim... – Alb deu de ombros – Pera. Você realmente falou como se fosse algo ruim. Rose?  
\- Não quero falar disso... – desviei os olhos dos olhos verdes dele e dei um passo para frente tentando me afastar para evitar maiores constrangimentos.  
\- Como assim você não quer falar disso? Eu sou seu melhor amigo!  
\- E isso me obriga a falar desde quando? – olhei para ele desafiadora.  
\- Raciocine, estamos nos formando e você parece que está indo em direção à sua própria morte, parece devastada e eu quero muito acreditar que não é por deixar para trás a pessoa que você mais detesta na escola, o que está acontecendo?  
\- Detestava. – corrigi mordendo o lábio e o procurando na multidão novamente, sem sucesso.  
\- Rose, você é esperta. Você não iria cair no papo dele, não você. Todo mundo sabe que ele e a Georgina...  
\- Tal pai, tal filho. – Hugo se aproximou já se intrometendo no assunto – Estamos falando de Scorpius Malfoy, certo? O cara é um babaca, mas aquela Georgina é a menina mais gostosa da escola...  
\- Cala a boca! – sem que eu percebesse dei um tapa na cara de Hugo e saí desgovernada no meio das pessoas.  
\- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?

Como o bom irmão mais novo babaca que Hugo era, veio correndo e gritando comigo em meio à multidão de pessoas, tendo Albus em seus calcanhares parecendo tentar contê-lo. Enquanto ambos vinham atrás de mim como se eu fosse uma louca, tudo o que eu queria era sair dali, não queria fazer parte daquela comemoração – o que eu estava comemorando afinal de contas? Queria fazer parte daquilo na mesma proporção que queria manter tradições familiares milenares e sem sentido, e se pelo menos James estivesse aqui, bem, James me entenderia. James _gostava_ dele. Albus também, afinal de contas os dois conversavam, eram da mesma casa, por Merlin! Não fazia sentido que ele falasse comigo daquela forma!

\- Você está chorando? – a voz rouca e quase tranquilizante soou ao mesmo tempo em que senti uma mão segurar o meu braço no meio das pessoas. – Rose?  
\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ? – Hugo chegou atrás de mim o empurrando para trás – Porque minha irmã está chorando?  
\- PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! – resmunguei entre dentes – Eu saí de perto de você, se você não conseguiu entender vou falar claramente, eu não quero ficar perto de você Hugo. Ou de você Albus. – Albus me encarava, olhando de mim para Scorpius  
\- Scorpius? – Albus o chamou, o tom de voz mais sério do que de costume.  
\- Eu gostaria que você calasse a boca, Albus. – retruquei o encarando feio.  
\- Scorpius? – ele insistiu.  
\- Não era pra ser assim... – ele resmungou incapaz de me olhar nos olhos.  
\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, ou desde quando Rose, mas sei que não é o mais ideal. E bem, não só por vocês serem quem são, mas por toda a situação em que vocês se encontram. – e então olhou nos olhos de Scorpius - E cara, por mais que eu goste de você e queira acreditar que essa não é só mais uma das suas atitudes irresponsáveis e inconsequentes para conseguir o que você quer, acho que já passou da hora de contar a ela.  
\- Contar o que? – resmunguei, tentando manter a calma para não socar Albus também.  
\- Ele está concorrendo à mesma vaga que você Rose. Vocês dois estão concorrendo para o American Red Sox.

As pessoas costumam dizer que alguns silêncios falam mais que palavras, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu neste caso. Eu sabia que era verdade, mesmo que ele não afirmasse. Mesmo vendo que ele estava paralisado e parecia incapaz de se pronunciar para me dar a certeza que eu tanto precisava naquele momento. Eu sentia as lágrimas inundando meus olhos e desesperadas para escorrer pelo meu rosto, ou a mão firme de Albus em meu ombro me desse apoio, mas algo ali dentro de mim justificava tudo aquilo, justificava porque eu ainda queria acreditar que não fora aquele o motivo. Não foi por uma vaga, uma maldita vaga que ele sequer precisava! Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que usava outra para conseguir o que queria certo? Quer dizer, pelo menos não comigo. Minha mente acelerava passando por vários pensamentos sem conexão alguma e eu podia ouvi-lo dizer que era um absurdo que tivéssemos que carregar essas visões distorcidas familiares que aprendemos a aceitar... Não fazia sentido.

\- No começo... – sua voz falhou – No começo, talvez. Mas... Rose, eu não te conheci por interesse, e eu não gostaria que você pensasse isso de mim.  
\- Eu achei que fosse recíproco, achei que...  
\- E é. – ele retrucou – No começo, eu percebi que você não era a pessoa que eu imaginava, e de uma pessoa detestável você começou gradativamente a se tornar interessante, interessante ao ponto onde eu optei por fazer escolhas.  
\- Como escolher mentir pra mim por todo esse tempo?  
\- Não menti para você. – ele me olhou – Eu nunca menti para você.  
\- Ora por favor! – eu ri nervosa – Não venha com o clichê de que você simplesmente não quis falar sobre isso...  
\- Começamos a nos conhecer melhor e eu fiquei sabendo da bolsa. Que você era a pessoa contra quem eu estava concorrendo quando todos aqueles olheiros vieram ao campo. Eu também queria a bolsa. E não é o que parece, mas eu não queria que você ficasse sabendo assim. É por essas e outras que às vezes, muitas vezes eu questionei até onde isso poderia ir, ou se realmente valia a pena. Sua família interfere demais.

E então ele me deu as costas.  
Desapareceu no mundo de pessoas caminhando, saltitando e comemorando sem sequer olhar para trás.  
Enquanto ele caminhava um filme se passava em minha mente, um filme ilustrado com nossas gargalhadas, nossos sorrisos, nossos toques, todas as palavras e todos os silêncios. Tudo o que eu quis, e tudo que eu nunca esperei querer, somados àquele aperto no peito de vê-lo ir embora, caminhar para longe de mim sem que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. E mesmo que naquele momento eu sentisse muita raiva, eu não podia evitar pensar que na verdade ele não estava de todo errado, afinal de contas eu não havia dito que eu estava concorrendo, ou mesmo que era uma das finalistas – na realidade eu não tinha sequer esperança de passar, então porque cobrar dele um retorno que não tinha vindo nem de mim? E o que éramos afinal para exigir uma coisa ou outra um do outro? A única coisa que eu queria exigir dele neste momento é que me pegasse nos braços, segurasse meu rosto com ambas às mãos e beijasse minha boca lentamente, para que eu pudesse sentir seus lábios contra os meus e a pressão dos nossos corpos se movendo lentamente um contra o outro.  
Ao contrário disso, eu tinha que me contentar com o barulho de contagem regressiva ao fundo, enquanto reprimia minhas lágrimas e o via pular de alegria com os amigos – como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto o via comemorar o final de uma etapa onde me incluía com esperanças de iniciar o mais rápido possível uma onde eu não teria como ser presente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.  
'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close.  
**

Scorpius P.O.V

A realidade é que eu queria correr, aparatar, desaparecer dali, porém havia aprendido ainda antes de aprender a falar minhas primeiras palavras, que um homem, um _Malfoy_ não deve correr ou fugir de absolutamente nada, independente do sentimento que estiver latejando em seu corpo, coração ou mente, afinal de contas frases como _"Seja homem"_ ou _"Seja digno"_ eram frases ditas em minha residência como se fosse "bom dia", e foram de fato frases de praxe na minha criação. E mesmo que tais palavras e expressões tivessem saído da boca da pessoa pela qual eu tinha menos respeito, eram essas as palavras que ecoavam no fundo da minha mente altamente perturbada enquanto eu caminhava em passos dolorosamente lentos para longe dela. _Ela_ que era a única pessoa da qual eu gostaria de estar perto, naquele momento ou em qualquer outro nesses últimos dias, semanas... Eu havia perdido as contas, afinal havia aprendido a contar coisas supérfluas como dinheiro e não meus sorrisos. Mentalmente eu continuava a justificar que aquilo era para o melhor, e fazia questão de fixar que não era somente o meu bem, o _dela_ também. Que a razão pela qual eu estava me afastando era porque era a única coisa boa que eu podia fazer por ela, afinal de contas, aquilo – o que quer que tenha sido entre nós – já estava fadado à desgraça, já iria se findar de qualquer forma. Afinal de contas o que é que nas mãos de um Malfoy não se estragaria? Éramos podres, tudo o que tocávamos se despedaçava em nossa frente sem que nada pudesse ser feito a respeito, e ela era somente mais uma das vítimas da minha maldição particular. Ela vai ser mais feliz sem mim, e quem sabe se eu for escolhido para bolsa e for embora para o outro lado do mundo eu simplesmente não torne as coisas mais fáceis?  
Eu não olhei para trás, mas a conhecia para saber que ela estava me olhando, buscando em mim qualquer sinal de uma atuação, qualquer sinal de _fraqueza_ , como meu avô teria chamado, e novamente fiz o que pude para que ela pudesse fazer o que era correto – me esquecer - e sorri, comemorei, abracei meus amigos, joguei o meu cachecol, e tinha acabado.  
Eu ainda estava em dúvida do que havia acabado, se eu me referia aos meus anos de formação escolar, às minhas irresponsabilidades e inconsequências ou o único relacionamento – ainda que torto – do qual eu realmente quis fazer parte? Eu não queria compreender, ou pensar, ou sequer sentir. Doía, e eu não era a pessoa mais tolerante a dor.

\- Acho que é isso. – Albus se aproximou me dando um tapa de leve no ombro – Acabou, Malfoy!  
\- Finalmente! – retribui o tapa amigável e ele gargalhou – Quem diria, um Malfoy e um Potter comemorando juntos o fim de mais um ano letivo sendo realmente _amigos_.  
\- Não acho que seu pai vai querer saber disso... – ele gargalhou.  
\- Ah qual é!  
\- Sério, prometo não enviar nenhuma coruja.  
\- Pode enviar um sms, afinal de contas já cedemos à tecnologia trouxa ao contrário das vontades do vovô. – o cutuquei com o cotovelo enquanto caminhávamos em direção à estação.  
\- Ainda balbuciando sobre como o mundo bruxo estaria melhor com...  
\- _Lord Voldemort_ – ele fez uma imitação da voz do avô – Sim, como sempre.  
\- Acho que você deveria se orgulhar de si mesmo, e seu pai também. Você acabou se tornando um homem descente no final das contas...  
\- Não descente o suficiente para... – ele começou e parou.  
\- Para minha prima. – Albus finalizou a frase balançando a cabeça – Não é essa a questão, tente entender. Você não a conhece, ela precisava disso. Ela precisava de um fim.  
\- Para lutar pela vaga, eu compreendo.  
\- Não, não por isso. Um de vocês vai embora, e um vai ficar. Isso não muda a realidade que independente de qual for vai fazer com que Rose carregue com ela uma tristeza que nenhum de nós seria capaz de suportar ou sequer ajudar, e bom, Rose faz coisas... Ela faz coisas quando isso acontece, coisas das quais eu gostaria de poupá-la.  
\- Não precisa se explicar para mim. – ele respondeu com frieza – É o melhor a ser feito, então está feito.  
\- Eu não pensei que você realmente...  
\- Gostasse dela? – ele respondeu com um tom de desdém – Bom, por algum tempo eu também pensei que não.

Albus caminhava comigo na direção da estação, falando – como sempre – sobre seus milhares de planos, e as viagens das quais ele tinha se planejado para fazer durante o período em que tiraria um tempo para se decidir com relação ao futuro, e de repente sua vida me soava tão fácil. Tudo parece fácil quando seu pai é Harry Potter, e você é primo de Rose Weasley e pode escolher vê-la todos os dias da sua vida se quiser, e eu não conseguia entender porque ele não o faria. Tudo parece fácil quando seu pai é Harry Potter e você não precisa decidir sua carreira dentro de um ano, porque ele tem contatos para uma vida inteira onde qualquer coisa pode ser feita desde que ele estrale os dedos, então acho que no fundo ele estava certo. Eu teria feito o mesmo se meu pai não tivesse uma marca negra no antebraço e um passado ao lado do Lord das Trevas, bom, é uma pena que não escolhemos nossas famílias, certo? 

\- Albus... Me desculpe, tem algo que eu preciso fazer.  
\- Por Merlin, Malfoy! – ele revirou os olhos – Achei que você tinha se resolvido e que...  
\- Não estou pedindo permissão, estou simplesmente te informando que eu estou logando para fora do seu monologo e logando dentro da minha própria vida, e meus últimos momentos de paz, nos vemos dentro de algumas horas.  
\- Prefiro não saber o que você quer fazer com horas perto da minha prima. – ele gritou por cima do ombro – Vê se não fode!

Eu olhei para trás e gargalhei mostrando o dedo do meio, enquanto caminhava o mais rápido que os meus pés conseguiam sem fazer com que eu parecesse uma pessoa desesperada no meio de um mar de alunos excitados em finalmente voltar para casa. Afinal de contas eu também estava excitado em voltar para a _minha casa_ , que não era exatamente um lugar, era uma pessoa.  
Uma menina de um metro e sessenta, cabelos castanhos longos, um nariz pontudo coberto de sardas e um par de olhos castanhos que me lembravam de sapos de chocolate, aquela pele macia com cheiro de baunilha e aquela mão pequena de dedos gordos que parecia segurar meu coração como um troféu.

 _Dammit, Weasley_.

A realidade é que eu nunca havia sido tão bipolar, e ao mesmo tempo nunca havia sido tão feliz, tão louco e tão indeciso. Eu não sabia se isso era culpa dela, ou se era somente meu corpo respondendo a todos aqueles hormônios e sentimentos que eram outrora desconhecidos para mim, até que eu finalmente me derreti com uma de suas gargalhadas escandalosas.  
Eu não sei dizer com certeza, mas acredito que começou em uma das nossas aulas de poções ali para o meio do ano letivo, antes das férias de natal, quando minha tia Daphne nos recebeu na sala de Poções com a receita de Amortentia, fazendo com que todas as menininhas dessem gritinhos e começassem a fofocar empolgadas entre si, mas não Rose. Rose parecia pouco se importar, compenetrada na nova edição de Hogwarts – Uma História que recentemente sua mãe havia enviado para que ela pudesse ler as alterações. Porque eu sabia disso? Porque ela não conseguia não tagarelar o tempo inteiro em minha cabeça enquanto tentávamos trabalhar em equipe, e eu descobri que ela era absurdamente mais produtiva se eu não a cortasse no meio do assunto. Naquele ponto já era uma realidade findada que nós dois havíamos caído no bom lado um do outro, éramos gentis, cordiais e por vezes fazíamos brincadeiras. Minha tia gostava de dizer que havíamos nos tornado civilizados, e que era isso o que acontecia quando as pessoas _cresciam_ , eu gostava de ignorá-la e revirar os olhos.  
Naquele dia, ela estava estranhamente quieta, colocando todos os ingredientes um a um cuidadosamente em seu caldeirão, evitando me olhar inclusive.

\- Não vai zoar minha cara e dizer que estou fazendo tudo errado dessa vez? – a cutuquei com o dedo na cintura fazendo com que ela desse um salto para o lado.  
\- Qual é o seu problema? Quer que eu me queime?

Foi quando eu olhei para seu caldeirão e percebi que de acordo com as instruções do quadro a poção dela estava pronta, em um tom perolado quase brilhante de onde começavam a sair espirais de fumaça quando minha tia se aproximou com um sorriso – _sacana_ , eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber disso – no rosto. O que me faria questionar posteriormente se aquela revisão não fora um ato premeditado de sua parte para me dar um empurrão.

\- Vamos lá, Weasley! Você foi a primeira a acabar! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Rose sorriu meio amarelo e murmurou algo que eu não fui capaz de compreender – Mas quero que você, por favor, descreva o cheiro da sua poção para a classe...  
\- Bom... – ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos e quando reiniciou sua fala foi atropelando as palavras – Sinto cheiro de waffles, panquecas, pecan, menta, grama, cheiro de chuva...  
\- E você Malfoy? Pelo visto a sua acabou de ficar pronta! – minha tia se virou para mim de súbito e me pegando de surpresa, porque o cheiro que a minha poção exalava não era nada que eu gostaria de falar na frente de uma sala inteira.  
\- Ah não, creio que precisa de mais alguns...  
\- Scorpius, por favor, o cheiro. – ela me olhou com aquele olhar gatuno que me assustava desde que eu me entendia por gente, e eu engoli em seco antes de responder.  
\- Livros mofados, canela e baunilha.

Naquele momento eu soube que tudo começaria a perder ou fazer sentido.  
Eu e ela olhamos para o chão analisando a limpeza de nossos sapatos, provavelmente contemplando o fato de que não havia mais para onde fugirmos, e então eu me permiti dar um passo para o lado dela e cutuca-la novamente na costela, honestamente, com medo de receber de volta um tapa, um grito ou mesmo um ataque inesperado de fúria, mas falei mesmo assim, com tudo o que ainda me restava de dignidade naquele momento.

\- Não sou muito fã de canela, será que você se importa de mudar o sabor do chiclete se vamos mesmo acabar nos beijando?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful.  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out.  
Somebody, slow it down.**

Scorpius P.O.V

Dizem que com o tempo passamos a conhecer as pessoas melhor, e eu havia acabado de perceber que Rose Weasley havia se passado de um livro de runas antigas para um livro aberto que eu havia decorado, o que tornava o desafio de encontrá-la um tanto menos preocupante e um tanto quanto previsível e fácil – não que isso fosse ruim – dado às circunstâncias era a melhor coisa que eu poderia pedir. Eu podia imaginar todos os sentimentos que passavam dentro de sua mente um tanto complexa e complicada, eu conseguia compreender porque ela poderia estar se sentindo magoada, frágil ou até mesmo traída, e sua família com aquela infeliz mania de resolver os problemas em momentos inadequados e sem levar em consideração a audiência não facilitava minha vida ou os meus problemas. Conhecendo Rose e seu instinto de autoproteção seu primeiro pensamento seria de se isolar, afinal de contas tudo o que ela gostaria nesse momento era de não ter que escutar "eu te avisei" fosse de sua família ou de qualquer pessoa que possa ter presenciado, visto, ou ouvido falar da cena um tanto quanto desnecessária protagonizada pelo irmão e pelo primo. Eu podia vê-la em minha mente andando rápido e se esquivando das pessoas até o único lugar onde ela se sentiria segura para se perder em seus pensamentos e possível angústia, minha imaginação era fértil o suficiente para imaginar como a sua saia se movia de um lado para o outro subindo levemente enquanto ela caminhava, e como os botões de sua blusa pareciam sussurrar meu nome e sorri. Eu sabia onde encontrá-la, e o fato de que eu tinha certeza de que estaria lá só me dava ainda mais convicção que ela queria ser encontrada por mim.  
A cabine de malas estava localizada no último vagão do trem, estava sempre vazia de pessoas e repleta de malas e equipamentos mágicos colocados cuidadosamente por Rubeos Hagrid antes da partida, e como os outros vagões possuía um par de assentos – porém um pouco mais apertado. Era o único lugar do vagão onde os estudantes não se aglomeravam, e era o único lugar do vagão em que eu poderia trancar a porta. Pensei em bater, porém bater iria me denunciar e dar a ela a oportunidade de fugir e me obrigar a fazer parte de uma caçada desnecessária, então minha mão virou a maçaneta da portinhola pequena e lateral – quase imperceptível – apenas para vê-la de pé, encostada na parede que possuía uma pequena janela, as mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo e suas costas viradas para a porta, eu não poderia ter pedido por nada melhor.  
Em apenas três passos o meu corpo já estava alinhado contra o dela, meu peito contra suas costas, minha respiração forte e a dela começando a descompassar quando uma das mãos envolveu sua cintura aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos enquanto a outra afastava seu cabelo da nuca a deixando livre, entreabri os lábios levemente úmidos e os levei até o lóbulo de sua orelha a beijando suavemente e devagar seguindo uma linha irregular que me levava até a pele pálida de seu pescoço. Eu podia senti-la arfando por um segundo e seu corpo se movimentando e se encaixando ainda mais no meu, e naquele momento era a melhor sensação que eu poderia ter pedido.

\- Porque...  
\- Shii. – levei o dedo indicador aos lábios dela enquanto minha mão direita descia pelo seu braço lentamente – Não vamos discutir. Até porque nossas melhores histórias sempre acontecem em silêncio.

Ela assentiu e eu virei seu corpo para posicioná-lo de frente ao meu, me abaixei e toquei a ponta do nariz arrebitado dela com o meu e continuei lentamente até que meus lábios pudessem encontrar os dela, leve, devagar, em um beijo lento que foi gradativamente tomando proporções preocupantes e fora de controle de ambas as partes, para minha surpresa.  
Quando estávamos juntos, nossos corpos pareciam um só e eu perdia todo o meu senso de cavalheirismo e respeito enquanto fazia com que minhas mãos escorregassem pela lateral do corpo dela até que encontrasse a pele de sua perna, nua, abaixo da saia, não me contive e a apertei puxando contra mim – ela sorriu e mordeu meu lábio, aquilo era para mim como um sinal verde para os trouxas dirigindo em suas confusas estradas. Eu acabara de receber o ok para enfiar o pé em meu acelerador e correr seu rumo sentindo minha adrenalina aumentar. A melhor parte é que eu sabia que ela gostava disso tanto quanto eu. Gostava tanto que tateou até encontrar minha mão e começou a guiá-la por si só, subindo com uma delas lentamente até a altura dos seus seios e deslizando a outra para sua coxa, enquanto meus lábios se deliciavam seu colo e suas mãos buscavam os botões da minha blusa desesperadamente os desabotoando.

\- Droga. Vou arrancar esses botões.  
\- Arranque.

Sussurrei em seu ouvido dando a ela permissão para ir tão longe quanto reconheço saber que ela gostaria, e foi o que ela fez. Nós dois éramos bons com leitura corporal, um sussuro, uma mordida de leve ou um aperto mais forte nos guiava como um mapa – talvez funcionasse até melhor. Ela puxou as partes que havia conseguido soltar com calma e antes de perder o controle, para em seguida fazer com que os últimos botões de minha blusa voassem sabe Merlin para qual direção, e quando minha boca se aproximou da pele pálida de seus seios ela deslizou as mãos pelo meu peito e barriga buscando o botão da minha calça. Enquanto Rose lutava com botões, fechos e camadas de tecidos eu me deliciava com o gosto de baunilha de sua pele salpicada de sardas rosadas explorando com minha boca toda a pele dos seus seios até alcançar o bico de seu peito que já estava rígido – o que não era surpresa nenhuma para mim. Ela gemeu de leve no meu ouvido e finalmente conseguiu deslizar sua mão para dentro de minha calça, porém havia perdido completamente qualquer concentração porque minha mão estava na parte interna de sua coxa e ela sem perceber entreabriu um pouco mais as pernas. Eu subi a mão apenas para sentir não só a renda de sua calcinha, mas também o calor e a umidade de sua pele contra o tecido, foi então que a deslizei para baixo o mais rápido que pude.

\- E se alguém chegar aqui, Scorp?  
\- Chegou. – respondi com um sorriso sacana ao ver sua calcinha cair pelo chão.

Minha boca buscou a dela mais uma vez, e eu mordi com força seu lábio inferior e ela retribuiu mordendo o meu com um pouco mais de força, minha mão deslizou novamente para sua nuca e puxou seus cabelos com força fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás e gemesse novamente. Eu sorri. Em momentos como esse eu sentia como ela era minha, sentia como eu fosse capaz de causar inúmeras reações nela como se ela fosse pré-programada para mim. "Meu pedacinho de quebra-cabeças", porém um extremamente envolvente e que eu adorava encaixar sempre que pudesse. Nossas mãos apertavam nossos corpos um contra o outro, e apesar da blusa dela estar estrategicamente desabotoada para mostrar um decote, eu precisava tirá-la, e desabotoar seu sutiã para senti-la em mim, assim, corpo com corpo, o calor do meu no calor do dela. Com ela eu sempre precisava de mais, e ao mesmo tempo queria provocá-la fazendo tudo dolorosamente devagar – o que fazia com que ela ficasse um tanto mandona e tentasse burlar minhas regras colocando minhas mãos em todos os lugares e tentando fazer com elas o meu próprio trabalho.

\- Calma, eu não estou com pressa. – sussurrei com a voz rouca, na altura de sua orelha e meus lábios molhados roçando sua pele – Me deixe aproveitar esse momento para desabotoar sua blusa botão por botão e apreciar seu corpo.  
\- Aprecie por uma foto – ela resmungou mal humorada – Arranque logo.  
\- Não quero arrancar já disse.

Coloquei o indicador nos lábios dela sinalizando silêncio, porém ela foi mais rápida, envolvendo meu indicador com seus lábios fazendo com que eu perdesse um pouco do meu foco, e sua blusa logo jazia no chão me permitindo observar seus seios maravilhosos como se esperassem que eu os tomasse em minhas mãos – eram mais meus que dela, nessa altura do campeonato. Ela me puxou para si com urgência e eu cedi, finalmente, e a puxei para o meu colo, suas pernas enlaçadas em meu corpo e eu pude finalmente senti-la, primeiro com um toque leve e lento das mãos fazendo com que ela se movimentasse em minhas mãos conforme gostaria que eu me movimentasse dentro dela. Eu deslizava os dedos por sua pele quente, molhada e aprofundava com os dedos lentamente e ela gemia em meu ouvido.

\- Por favor, Scorp...  
\- Me deixe brincar mais um pouco. – retruquei afastando meus dedos da pele rosada e quente para espalmar o interior de sua coxa como um todo e apertar devagar – Só mais um pouco.

Deslizei a mão levemente para baixo e a afastei em meu colo para que eu pudesse finalmente me encaixar nela, devagar e estendendo cada segundo ao máximo porque, acredite, estar dentro de Rose Weasley era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Nós nos mexíamos em um rítmo quase sincronizado, que começava lentamente e ia acelerando aos poucos, fazendo com que a respiração dela se acelerasse e quando ela começava a se apertar e contorcer contra mim, e ali, eu sentia que era hora de desacelerar e ir tão devagar que fazia com que Rose cravasse suas unhas gigantescas e finas em minha pele deixando marcas vermelhas – quase rajadas de sangue. Eu mordia a pele entre seu ombro e seu pescoço com força e ela mexia os quadris de uma forma maravilhosa me fazendo ir até os céus e voltar. Eu e Rose éramos como uma brincadeira de sete minutos no céu, conseguíamos ir do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos, com mil provocações – verbais ou não – como ela gemer em meu ouvido. Eu já estava fora de mim, porém precisava de um pouco mais, quase como uma droga.

\- Diga que você é minha... – eu sussurrei.  
\- Eu não preciso dizer o que você já sabe. – ela retrucou me beijando.  
\- Diga, Rose. – meu tom foi mais firme e eu a segurei com força fazendo com que seu movimento cessasse.

Agora o corpo dela estava paralisado contra o meu, e ela me olhava com as bochechas rosadas fogueadas e molhadas de suor enquanto eu me mexia devagar e estocava com força, eu queria que ela me sentisse em cada mínimo espaço do seu corpo, cada milímetro, e ela sentia, ela sentia e arranhava minhas costas com força enquanto mordia o lábio com uma expressão de desespero no rosto – um desespero bom.

\- Diga que é minha. – eu insisti, me movimentando ainda mais devagar.  
\- Não... faça... isso... Scorpius, por favor... continue.  
\- Não enquanto eu não ouvir...

Encostei suas costas na janela e pressionei meu corpo contra o dela ainda mais, e o gemido dessa vez foi mais alto – seu tesão também parecia ter aumentado drasticamente – ela buscou meus cabelos com uma das mãos e o segurou com força enquanto me beijava, seus lábios deslizando contra os meus e sua língua massageando a minha lentamente enquanto eu me movimentava lentamente dentro dela.

\- Eu sou sua. – ela sussurrou.  
\- Eu te amo.

Sussurrei de volta a pressionando uma última vez, me movimentando rápido até que pude sentir seu como tremer contra o meu, sua respiração descompassar e suas mãos relaxarem em minhas costas – de um aperto quase sufocante para um abraço leve enquanto suas costas se arqueavam para trás. Mais uma vez conseguíamos começar e terminar juntos, e eu a desci do meu colo.  
Seus pés tocaram o chão, porém suas pernas pareciam ainda tremer, pois ela vacilava em seu equilíbrio, eu sorri sabendo que tudo aquilo era por mim, para mim. Sorri, porque apesar de tudo, de todas as complicações nós ainda éramos melhores do que aquilo, nós ainda precisávamos de muito, muito pouco para sermos felizes e isso era reconfortante.

\- O que você disse? - ela questionou levando sua mão ao meu rosto.

Por um segundo minha certeza falhou, e eu olhei para baixo desviando os olhos. Me abaixei pegando sua blusa no chão e sua calcinha e os entregando sem cerimônias, em seguida subindo minha calça e a abotoando – tudo isso levando o máximo de tempo que eu conseguia levar. Ela deslizou o indicador até meu queixo e levantou meu rosto me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos e eu respirei profundamente.

\- E que diferença isso faz? – dei de ombros colocando minha blusa.  
\- Faz diferença para mim. Mas tudo bem Scorpius, vou voltar essa pergunta para você, qual é a necessidade de me tratar como propriedade? Porque insistir tanto para saber se eu sou _sua_? 

Eu revirei os olhos. Por Merlin, tínhamos tantos problemas para que ela buscasse mais alguns nos nossos melhores momentos e maiores acertos. Fechei os olhos e deslizei a mão nos cabelos respirando profundamente e buscando forças inexistentes para lidar com sua insegurança e seus questionamentos em momentos indevidos.

\- É a minha forma de saber como você se sente. – dei de ombros mais uma vez.  
\- Você sente uma possessividade inexplicável com o meu corpo, é isso o que quer dizer? – ela provocou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando para mim de forma ameaçadora.  
\- Não. Eu quero dizer que te amo, mas você _precisa_ complicar tudo.  
\- O que você disse? – o tom de animação em sua voz incapaz de ser disfarçado agora.  
\- Eu disse que eu amo você, Rose Weasley. Mesmo que você e eu disputemos as mesmas vagas e sejamos o mais próximo de Romeu e Julieta nos dias de hoje. Mesmo que você rasgue minhas costas sem piedade com suas unhas, mesmo que você me esconda em armários de vassouras e mesmo que eu não possa tê-la. Entende? Eu amo você apesar de tudo. Sua chatice inclusa.

Ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços, e na pontinha dos pés se inclinou para me beijar – dessa vez não com tesão ou desespero, com algo a mais... Com amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **This is way too hard, 'cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave.  
This is my last glance, that will soon be memory.**

A verdade é que apesar de ter sido acordada com o frio, eu estava ali enrolando de olhos fechados e ignorando o fato de que logo logo eu precisaria me levantar e tudo aquilo acabaria – porque realmente, ignorar era o melhor remédio, certo? E além de ignorar o óbvio eu gostava também de justificar para mim mesma o porque de isso estar acontecendo, como por exemplo o fato de que eu me sentia incrivelmente confortável assim, com o corpo encaixado no dele, com aqueles braços me envolvendo e aquele cheirinho de waffle no ar, eu estava me deliciando com a forma como a respiração dele acabava por embalar meu corpo fazendo com que eu me sentisse não só a pessoa mais segura da face da Terra, mas também a mais feliz. Ajudava com que eu ignorasse o fato de que a janela já mostrava o escuro da noite e que a única luz era a luz pálida e triste da lua iluminando o vagão, me ajudava a ignorar a paisagem – outrora maravilhosamente verde – mais parecida com uma selva de pedras e uma prisão do que qualquer lugar que me fizesse sentir verdadeiramente "em casa". Eu insistia em me aconchegar nele como se ele fosse um sofá macio que recebia meu corpo com conforto e postergava o momento de abrir os olhos, porque abrir os olhos naquela questão tinha um significado ainda maior, mais profundo: dizer adeus. O barulho do trem me ajudava a não pensar muito, mas não apagava aquela pergunta já respondida e que gerava uma incerteza, um desconforto e uma chateação sem igual: o que iria acontecer de agora para frente? E era isso que me fazia me apegar um pouco mais, segurar com todas as minhas forças cada um daqueles segundos que pareciam se escorrer pelas palmas das minhas mãos já suadas, cansadas e calejadas de tanto tentar segurar o que iria inevitavelmente me escapar.

Eu ainda não ousava confiar em minhas memórias, mas a adolescente dentro do meu peito saltitava alegre e realizada, era inevitável, impossível de se ignorar porque a verdade é que ele tinha dito que me amava! Quer dizer, é possível que você consiga compreender o significado disso? Ele era a pessoa mais sensacional que eu já havia conhecido na vida, mesmo que eu jamais fosse dizer isso a ele, e não era só isso... Scorpius era absurdamente popular, querido – um mulherengo na verdade. Contava vantagens sobre as meninas francesas com quem ele passava tardes memoráveis e nunca mais sequer gostaria de ouvir falar, Scorpius Malfoy que havia beijado tantas bocas, tocado tantos corpos e ainda sim dito _para você_ que a amava, era absurdamente inacreditável. Se não estivéssemos em uma situação tão absurdamente contrária e desfavorável eu provavelmente estaria em algum cantinho escondido saltitando e dando gritinhos histéricos sobre isso, porque infelizmente era esse tipo de reação que ele causava em mim. Scorpius era além de uma pessoa atraente, ele era um cara esforçado, cativante e nenhum pouco como seus pais ou sua família, o que fazia com que as pessoas questionassem com uma certa frequência o fato de que ele fora selecionado para Sonserina.

E quando se tratava de mim, de mim e ele, era tudo bem simples. Fomos quase que treinados, incentivados a competir um com o outro, a jamais nos aproximarmos, a justificarmos nossos nomes, nossas famílias e honrarmos coisas que iriam além de nossa compreensão. Eu sabia, com onze anos que ele não era uma pessoa ruim mas ainda sim brigava com ele em toda e qualquer oportunidade apresentada, fosse por uma piada sem graça ou por quem ficaria com o primeiro volume de um determinado livro na biblioteca primeiro. E essas brigas e desentendimentos foram se estendendo por algum tempo mesmo que fossemos parceiros de laboratório desde o primeiro dia de aulas, chegou nos campos de quadribol onde ocupávamos a mesma posição em nossos devidos times, chegou em nomeações de monitoria e honras de melhores estudantes. Estávamos sempre ali, um ao lado do outro para o que era bom e para o que era ruim, e a realidade é que eu sempre o olhei de uma forma diferente e quase curiosa. E o que havia começado com uma detenção por uma briga após uma das aulas de poções agora estava ali, se abraçando a mim e esfregando em minha cara a realidade que nós dois sempre tentamos evitar: havia muito mais ali do que pura competitividade.

\- O trem acabou de parar – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Achei que a ideia era se recompor e sair antes que as pessoas comecem a entrar desesperadas para pegar as malas e nos atropelem no caminho.  
\- Não vi o tempo passar. – respondi sem me mover – Para que a pressa? Precisa se esconder de alguém?  
\- Precisamos ir, Rose. E não, que pergunta estúpida.

Não me parecia uma pergunta estúpida quando ele se levantava e começava a se ajeitar sem sequer me olhar, e isso gerava em mim um desejo absurdo de gritar e estapeá-lo loucamente, dar socos com força e dizer o quanto eu me arrependia de tudo, o quanto ele era um babaca mimado e o quanto eu estava feliz por aquilo acabar, porém isso tudo era somente a forma que eu tinha para esconder o fato de que na realidade tudo o que eu queria era segurá-lo e não soltar nunca mais. Enquanto eu me levantava me peguei pensando se algo teria sido diferente se eu pudesse usar um vira-tempo apesar de ter plena noção de que todos haviam sido destruídos, me peguei pensando em várias coisas até esbarrar na única que fazia sentido... Acabou.  
Estávamos fadados ao fim, e nossa realidade era tudo menos favorável. E quem dera eu estivesse falando somente sobre as nossas famílias, mal sabíamos naquela detenção que esse seria o menor dos nossos problemas. Havia muito mais do que parecia, havia toda a complicação que ele trazia consigo, suas inseguranças, seus vícios, seus traumas e sua necessidade pedante de se provar como se isso fosse de fato mudar alguma coisa. E ainda havia ali a minha mania de controle, meu incessante desejo de concertar as pessoas e a minha insegurança – que fosse talvez ainda maior que a dele. Como se isso já não fosse suficiente para nos colocar para correr em direções opostas ainda havia a carta que mudaria tudo, a resposta que nos aguardava sobre quem iria finalmente realizar um sonho pelo qual vinha lutando já há algum tempo. E ainda pior, o problema não estava em _quem_ conseguiria, mas sim no fato de que algum de nós o conseguiria de fato, o que obrigava o outro a ficar. Não era somente Londres para Wiltshire, estávamos falando de outro continente com um oceano entre os dois, não eram férias de verão ou natal, ou mesmo um ano sebático em Dursmtrang por mau comportamento, eram pelo menos 4 anos jogando do outro lado do mundo, em uma rotina louca que mal lhe permitiria falar com a sua própria família quem dirá com um interesse amoroso – eu me recusava a falar namorado.  
Eu sabia que isso não se passava somente na minha cabeça, mas na dele também, era óbvio. E ficávamos os dois somente aguardando quem seria o primeiro a dizer e quem seria o primeiro a discordar e justificar que algo poderia ser diferente. Dentro de mim eu sabia que nada daquilo iria mudar a realidade: iríamos nos separar.

Levantei meus olhos para – sem nenhuma surpresa - encontrá-lo impecável, arrumando sua gravata verde e prata, parecendo tão despreocupado que por um momento pensei que talvez eu pudesse estar sendo louca e precipitada em criar uma história sem pé nem cabeça para nós, até que seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele estendeu a mão.

-O que você me diz de me dar sua mão e sairmos do vagão?  
\- Não me resta outra opção, resta? – resmunguei aceitando a mão e me levantando.  
\- Na verdade você tem outra opção, você pode achar os seus primos e sair com eles.

Em outros momentos eu teria começado uma discussão pela grosseria, e teria perdido o que estava ali, implícito de uma forma quase tímida, mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez eu sorri, talvez o meu maior sorriso há bastante tempo e como um clique, minha ficha caiu.

Ele pegou sua jaqueta de quadribol e a jogou por cima dos meus ombros – mesmo que ela tivesse um brasão enorme sonserino com seu nome _"MALFOY"_ bordado logo embaixo, e em vez de pegar minha mão simplesmente jogou seu braço despreocupadamente em cima dos meus ombros, e a única coisa que eu tinha em minha mente quando ele abrira a porta e começamos a caminhar por entre alunos é que sete anos depois, eu era finalmente _dele_. Não precisávamos trocar nenhuma palavra, porque nossos sorrisos falavam por si só, e toda aquela realidade de alunos se despedindo, chorando, correndo desesperados para o conforto de suas casas ou por promessas de cartas em um verão solitário parecia fazer parte de uma realidade a parte da nossa, estávamos em nossa própria bolha, e felizes com ela aparentemente, mesmo com uma ameaça sob nossas cabeças.

\- Preocupada? – ele perguntou olhando para mim, seus olhos azuis brilhando e sua pupila incrivelmente dilatada, eu sorri.  
\- Nenhum pouco, e você?  
\- Não acho que tenha como ficar pior. – ele deu de ombros como quem não se importa, porém seu sorriso o denunciava para mim, e para quem mais quisesse ver.

Eu podia ouvir alguns sussurros, às vezes meu nome, às vezes o dele, e eu podia ver que as pessoas nos encaravam enquanto caminhávamos, e aquilo me dava uma vontade incontrolável de gargalhar, e abraçá-lo e beijá-lo para que todos pudessem ver, já estava acabado mesmo, certo? Porque não simplesmente fazer o que me vinha à mente?

\- Rose? – a voz de Hugo soou incrédula, e eu vi sua figura para na porta – Você perdeu a cabeça?  
\- Não. – respondi com um tom divertido na voz – Mas você vai perder a sua se não me deixar passar.  
\- Papai vai acabar com você. – ele falou horrorizado – Não posso deixar você fazer isso...  
\- Vai acabar com você também por ter me deixado fazer isso. – dei de ombros e beijei Scorpius levemente nos lábios – Vamos lá Hugo...  
\- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. – ele olhou para Albus que estava parado logo atrás de nós com uma expressão tão chocada quanto – Você sabe o que vai acontecer se ela colocar o pé para fora desse jeito? A Terceira Guerra Bruxa, isso sim!  
\- Hugo, olha... deixe sua irmã. – Albus deu um tapa de leve no ombro de Scorpius – Tenho certeza de que o que quer que esteja acontecendo é o que está fazendo com que ela sorria igual uma idiota porque não creio que ela tenha fumado nenhum pouco de mandrágora, ou ele.  
\- Por Merlin, Rose!  
\- Valeu aí, _irmão_. – Scorpius olhou para trás e deu um sorriso torto enquanto caminhávamos para fora do trem.

Eu realmente não sabia o que se passava em minha cabeça – ou na dele – no momento em que nós dois pisamos na plataforma, abraçados e rindo um para o outro com um ar de cumplicidade que parecia saído de outro mundo, e eu não queria saber. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era o fato de que eu o tinha ali, por mais alguns segundos, minutos, mas eu o tinha ali, ao alcance dos meus braços, independente de qualquer coisa. E essa _coisa_ gritava meu nome estridente pela estação enquanto caminhava batendo os pés com força em minha direção, com seu cabelo laranja – que poderia realmente estar pegando fogo caso fosse capaz de captar os seus sentimentos.

\- ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY, VOCÊ ESTÁ...  
\- RONALD WEASLEY, NÃO OUSE! – minha mãe berrou colocando o dedo em sua cara no exato momento em que meu pai parou em nossa frente – Olá, querida. – ela me olhou, sem disfarçar sua indignação – E olá...  
\- Scorpius. – a voz firme, que eu julgava ser de Draco se sobressaiu – Alguém pode explicar?

Eu via em sua cabeça a mesma veia que pulsava na cabeça de meu pai, e na mulher parada atrás dele um sorriso divertido no rosto olhando de mim para Scorpius como se aquilo não fosse para ela nenhuma novidade. Minha mãe coçou o pescoço e parecia desconcertada e talvez pela primeira vez na vida incapaz de dar uma resposta própriamente dita. Eu queria gargalhar, mas os olhos esbugalhados do meu pai gritavam que eu estava encrencada, e tudo o que eu fui capaz de fazer foi esconder meu rosto no corpo de Scorpius para tentar abafar o som.

\- Olhe para ela, Hermione! Está rindo em nossas caras! Está vendo isso? É A SUA FILHA, HERMIONE! SUA FILHA! – meu pai gritava enquanto eu tentava conter as gargalhadas – Você com esse seu papo de "dê liberdade à sua filha" e "confie em sua filha, Ronald" e o que ela faz com essa liberdade e essa confiança? TRÁS UM FILHOTE DE DONINHA PARA SUA CASA! PARA MINHA CASA HERMIONE!  
\- Doninha? – Scorpius questionou ao pai me fazendo rir ainda mais alto.  
\- Ah por Merlin, Weasley! Não é como se meu filho fosse um delinquente! – Draco retrucou sem delongas – Scorpius, se a sua intenção era provar algum tipo de ponto, você já o fez, agora pegue sua jaqueta e vamos logo para casa.  
\- Mãe, isso aí na sua mão, é o que eu estou pensando? – ele olhou nos olhos acinzentados da mãe, sua voz incrivelmente séria e Astoria balançou um chaveiro nas mãos mostrando uma chave de carro – É o meu presente de formatura, certo? – a ansiedade ficando evidente em sua voz.  
\- Depende de como for usá-lo e não creio que vá usar com sabedoria nesse momento. – Draco o repreendeu.  
\- EU TE DISSE, ROSE! Disse para não se misturar com os sangue-puros...  
\- Você fala como se fosse algo ruim. – Scorpius deu de ombros – Como se você não fosse.  
\- ROSE, Merlin! Eu não criei você pra isso! Não para um Malfoy, com certeza não... Até Damien Krum seria uma opção melhor, e você sabe como eu odeio...  
\- Senhor Weasley, Senhora Weasley, papai... – ele aumentou o tom de voz para se fazer ouvir – Eu e Rose viemos simplesmente dar um oi, pegar isso aqui... – acrescentou retirando as chaves das mãos da mãe que parecia achar a situação tão divertida quanto nós – E dizer que não se preocupem, quer dizer... Ela está em boas mãos.

E assim, em meio aos berros do meu pai, uma mãe controladora que tentava acalmá-lo, um Draco atônito por ter sido ignorado e uma Astoria gargalhando, eu e Scorpius demos às costas às nossas famílias, sem malas, sem delongas e sem pensar e caminhamos para a noite de Londres em direção à qualquer lugar, mesmo que só por uma noite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **I never want it to stop because I don't wanna start all over.**

Ao contrário do que eu teria esperado fazer em qualquer momento de minha até então curta vida e experiência, nós não corremos desembestados pelo corredor em busca de liberdade e com medo de sermos pegos, não foi como em um filme onde éramos dois adolescentes inconsequentes fugindo de casa para viver seu amor repreendido – percebi, não éramos Romeu e Julieta. Nós saímos da estação caminhando lado a lado, andando devagar – quase como se desfilássemos exibindo nossa rebeldia, com o orgulho de nossa escolha e atitude estampados em nossos rostos e a segurança por nossa escolha pairando sob nossas cabeças. Scorpius tinha em seu rosto aquele habitual sorriso debochado que fazia com que sua covinha se intensificasse no rosto, e eu sabia que mesmo contra a minha vontade aquele meu olhar de superioridade estava estampado em mim e em cada uma das minhas sardas – que não eram poucas. É que eu conseguia ver, mesmo que não estivesse sequer prestando atenção, que todas as meninas em nosso caminho simplesmente não conseguiam evitar nos olhar. Não só nos olhar, mas comentar, cochichar e provavelmente só não apontavam porque provavelmente não tinham coragem de fazê-lo – ninguém sabe quando um Malfoy pode simplesmente surtar a cabeça e quais são as consequências, é o que todos diziam. Porém para mim, caminhar com o braço dele pendurado em meus ombros, vestindo sua jaqueta e ouvindo todos aqueles sussurros era somente mais uma forma de aumentar minha adrenalina e amaciar o meu ego, fazendo com que eu me sentisse tão viva, mas tão viva, que por momentos eu sentia uma incontrolável vontade de gritar, e percebia que ao contrário de Scorpius que caminhava em um perfeito passo, eu estava quase saltitando.

\- Alguém parece estar se divertindo.  
\- E vai me dizer que você não? – gargalhei.  
\- Devo admitir que jamais vi meu pai tão sem palavras, e pior, jamais vi minha mãe passar por cima dele daquela forma. – ele balançou a chave – Acho que precisamos agradecer a minha querida tia Daph.  
\- Meu pai, por Merlin... – e estávamos os dois rindo – Não sei quem era pior, meu pai gritando desesperado ou minha mãe tentando conter o próprio desespero...  
\- Qual é a deles afinal de contas? Isso foi há tanto tempo!  
\- É eu sei... E nós não somos...  
\- Nossos pais, não. Apesar de ouvir que sou uma cópia perfeita do meu pai em minha idade, costumo escutar que tenho mais autenticidade e sou mais bonito. – ele deu uma piscadela.  
\- E os cabelos maiores. Para onde vamos?  
\- Não sei. – ele deu de ombros – E não é essa a graça toda da coisa? Fugir de casa com a garota menos propícia, sem rumo, ver o sol se por ou nascer em uma praia qualquer enquanto fazemos sexo na areia, ir para um karaokê e beber até cair enquanto cantamos duetos românticos e bregas antes de finalmente passar a noite em um motel barato.  
\- Para um sangue puro você entende bastante de ritos de passagens de trouxas adolescentes... – comentei um tanto surpresa com a riqueza de detalhes.  
\- Digamos que mantive algumas amizades de quando era criança e convivia com alguns... E aliás, podemos nos encontrar com alguns deles e fingir que somos simplesmente normais, _por uma noite_.  
\- Parece interessante. É esse o motivo do carro?  
\- Merlin, não! O carro é puramente um tesão meu. – ele olhou maravilhado para o veículo – Não é uma Ferrari ou uma BMW, creio que chamaria muita atenção... Mas é um Scion TC, e é exatamente o carro que eu queria.  
\- Dentre todas as pessoas no mundo você era de longe a última que eu imaginaria querer um carro como um presente de formatura! – eu gargalhei ao perceber que Scorpius parecia hipnotizado com o próprio presente ali estacionado em nossa frente – Isso ou seu pai, quer dizer... Sua família concordar com isso.  
-Digamos que homens serão sempre homens quando os assuntos acabam levando a coisas como vassouras ou carros. O que você está esperando, pode entrar! Entre antes que eles venham enlouquecidos atrás de nós.

Entrei no carro, não por concordar que nossos pais viriam desesperados atrás de nós, entrei somente porque realmente estava adorando toda aquela atmosfera de aventura e não podia me segurar para ver até onde aquela noite nos levaria, e algo me dizia que seria uma daquelas noites que eu levaria comigo para o resto da vida. Eu não me preocupava com nossas famílias, porque pelo pouco que havia ouvido de Draco e visto, ele parecia ser o tipo de pai que respeita a intimidade e as escolhas do filho mesmo que não compartilhe delas, então não consigo vê-lo correr atrás de Scorpius desesperamente como um pai que aparentemente não tem controle nenhum sob seu filho _adolescente_. Astoria apesar de ter me surpreendido dando a ele tudo o que ele queria em um momento que eu teria imaginado que a única coisa que ela daria era freio me pareceu uma pessoa extremamente calma e certa dos passos do filho. Eu via neles algo que não vi em meu pai enquanto gritava comigo em meio do corredor: confiança. Eu sabia que ao contrário dos pais dele, a única coisa que estava segurando os meus era a sensatez de minha mãe de compreender que éramos magicamente maiores e queríamos comemorar nossas formaturas, e que eu era uma filha excepcionalmente responsável para que ela não me desse pelo menos o benefício da dúvida – ela não sabia sobre a parte _ruim_ , e creio que não a esperasse também.

O carro era confortável e eu me aconcheguei no banco, ao observar em volta percebi que Draco havia feito inúmeras modificações no carro para que ele não fosse simplesmente _um carro_ , e eu achava genial que de uma forma muito estranha nossas famílias não fossem assim tão diferentes e isso era algo que eu com certeza eu colocaria em pauta quando fosse possível. Scorpius se acomodou no banco do motorista e deu a partida no carro, e logo após passar a primeira marcha procurou por minha mão sorriu.

\- Bem vinda a melhor noite da sua vida, Rose Weasley.  
\- Ou da sua. – retruquei

O comportamento de Scorpius não me pareceu errado ou muito diferente do que se deveria esperar de um jovem de 17 anos comemorando sua formatura e maioridade, bem ao contrário, ele pareceu até responsável apesar de ter apertado o pé no acelerador com vontade, e adorei quando ele abriu as janelas, me pareceu o momento ideal para ligar o som em busca de uma música perfeita para nossa trilha sonora e finalmente coloquei em alguma radio trouxa que aparentemente tinha músicas tão boas quanto as nossas. Enquanto isso o carro parecia ter levado o trabalho de contatar os amigos trouxas de Scorpius pelo _celular_ , e várias mensagens chegavam e eram lidas pelo que eu havia descoberto que se chamava "comando de bordo". Aparentemente estávamos nos dirigindo para um lugar chamado Chapéu da Bruxa – o que era no mínimo irônico. Segundo os amigos dele era um bar novo, e que aparentemente estava _bombando_ , fosse lá o que isso significava.

Aparentemente o Chapéu da Bruxa não era somente um bar, era algo que aparentemente era chamado de Pub, e de acordo com John, Alex e Tony além de estar _bombando_ era bem grande, tinha karaokê e muitas mulheres maravilhosas – o que fez Scorpius gargalhar ao ouvir. Os amigos dele pareciam estar nos vendendo a melhor noite de nossas vidas, e não me importava que tivesse que dividi-la com outros três caras, desde que nenhum deles fosse meu primo ou estivesse enchendo meu saco. Quando Scorpius estacionou o carro foi fácil de identificar visto que era uma casa em cores escuras com um enorme chapéu cônico em cima – um cara que mais parecia um armário na porta, em terno preto e cara fechada. Scorpius me olhou e levou uma mão aos meus cabelos, sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe, não me importo com todas as garotas maravilhosas, me acostumei com essa mais ou menos aqui...  
\- Engraçadinho. – revirei os olhos – Não estou vestida para isso.  
\- Está vestida pra mim. – ele deu um sorriso sacana, auto explicativo e saiu do carro.

Três garotos estavam parados na porta conversando entre si, um pouco mais afastados da segurança com seus telefones em mãos e pareciam bastante envolvidos em uma conversa – algo que eu nunca serei capaz de compreender, pois jamais seria capaz de conversar com uma pessoa e prestar atenção a um telefone ao mesmo tempo. Um deles era bem alto, com cabelos pretos arrepiados, tinha um rosto quase triangular porém de uma forma bonita, se é que isso era possível. O outro, um loiro de cabelos maiores – quase tão grandes quanto os de Scorpius tinha um rosto quadrado, uma face que parecia entediada e o moreno de aparência latina, com um sorriso sacana, o que me fazia imaginar do que é que estavam falando antes de nos verem nos aproximando.

\- Scorp? – o moreno falou com um sotaque carregado – Caralho!  
\- Tony! – ele respondeu caminhando em direção a ele com os braços abertos – Já faz um tempo hein? Acho que da última vez que nos encontramos você estava na Colômbia!  
\- Grande Scorpius! – o alto com cabelos pretos se aproximou estendendo a mão e logo em seguida o puxando para um abraço dando alguns tapas nos ombros – Finalmente livre da escola interna?  
\- É isso que eles acham que fazemos? – eu gargalhei sem me conter.  
\- Não é muito diferente... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me puxando para próximo do corpo – Bom, essa é a Rosie.  
\- Deflorou em qual jardim? – o loiro comentou me olhando com um olhar quase tão intimidante quanto Scorpius.  
\- No do colégio interno...? – Alex gargalhou, e eu revirei os olhos.  
\- Esses são Tony, Alex e John, meus amigos mais velhos. Nós nos conhecemos desde que aprendemos a engatinhar, eram meus vizinhos mais próximos em Wiltshire e fomos para a mesma escola por alguns anos.  
\- Não sabia que tinha começado a estudar tão cedo...  
\- Bem, creio que essa é uma das vantagens de ser um Malfoy. – ele retrucou com ironia.  
\- Vamos entrar? Já está bem cheio. – Tony apontou para o pub – E hoje promete... Sem ofensas Rosie.  
\- Não por isso, quer dizer... as promessas são pra todos, certo, Scorp? – olhei para ele com tom de desafio.  
\- A única promessa para você sou eu. – ele resmungou me dando um selinho e parecendo ligeiramente mal humorado.  
\- TEMOS UM SOLDADO CAÍDO! – John gritou batendo palmas – Ora ora ora, Scorpius finalmente cedeu a uma mulher, adorável, por sinal.  
\- Não creio que adorável é a melhor palavra – retruquei o olhando com intensidade.  
\- Vocês não fazem ideia do que essa daqui é capaz... – Scorp jogou o braço envolta de meus ombros e sorriu parecendo bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo.

E eles realmente não faziam, pois ao contrário do que Scorpius parecia ter percebido ou notado com todos esses anos, eu era uma amiga bem próxima das bebidas – todas elas. Enquanto eu tomava meu quinto shot e iniciava o meu terceiro copo de cerveja, os três ainda estavam com seus primeiros copos de cerveja e parecendo empolgados, conversando alto e chamando diversas meninas para conversar. Todas se aproximavam da mesa, davam risadinhas falsas, abaixavam seus decotes e se insinuavam para todos eles, _todos_ , Scorpius saía com delicadeza de todas as situações em que fora colocado, em geral as cortando e em seguida me beijando como se não me beijasse há anos. Eu estava me divertindo, e ele tinha o maior sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rosto, e apesar de parecer se divertir com os meninos e suas conversas desligadas, ele pareceu especialmente feliz ao vê-los se levantarem com um grupo de meninas.

\- Enfim sós. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, deixando com que seus lábios gelados da bebida roçassem em minha orelha.

Antes que eu pudesse sussurrar uma resposta senti sua mão deslizar diretamente para a parte interna da minha coxa, fazendo com que eu me assustasse por alguns segundos, porém não o suficiente para me impedir de afastar as pernas um pouco mais uma da outra. Eu nunca havia feito nada daquele tipo, quando o assunto era a minha intimidade, sexo ou meus desejos, antes de Scorpius eu parecia capaz de mantê-los todos presos dentro de um quarto, com pelo menos quatro paredes e uma porta trancada, mas Scorpius me fazia ter vontade de arrancar a calcinha sem a menor descrição em qualquer lugar onde pudéssemos nos enroscar – o que era um tanto assustador. Eu não sabia se ele era capaz de perceber o efeito que tinha em mim, ou como eu fazia tudo – literalmente tudo – por ele, com ele e pra ele. Eu não me preocupava com arrependimentos, eles não existiam ao lado dele, especialmente quando eu sabia que iria perdê-lo assim, em tão pouco tempo. Suas mãos se moviam lentamente massageando minha coxa, as pontas dos dedos deslizando pela minha pele até alcançar a renda da minha calcinha, eu mordi o lábio e me mexi no sofá, segurando a mesa acima de minhas pernas com mais força do que o necessário quando ele parou de repente, levando sua mão ao meu joelho.

\- Vocês deveriam arrumar um quarto. – John se jogou ao meu lado – Não que eu desaprove a pegação intensa e cara de pau no meio da boate, é só que, bem, se vocês não estão à procura de ninguém deveriam estar aproveitando um ao outro.  
\- É um pouco mais complicado do que isso John. – ele respondeu levando a caneca de cerveja aos lábios e a virando de uma vez. – Vou buscar um refil, ok?

Eu assenti com a cabeça percebendo que Scorpius havia se afastado um tanto quanto pertubado, e algo dentro de mim revirou, não estávamos ali para brigar, ou discutir, ou mesmo nos preocupar. Aquele assunto deveria ter sido banido a partir do momento em que colocamos os pés dentro do Pub.

\- Você é a garota que está concorrendo com ele pela vaga, certo?  
\- Você...? Que vaga? – tentei me fazer de desentendida, porém o choque estampado em meu rosto parecia incapaz de ir a qualquer lugar.  
\- Scorpius é o meu melhor amigo, eu respeito seus segredos, sua família e suas escolhas, Rose. E por isso, em troca, ele é para mim mais do que somente um amigo que aparece nas férias. Nós nos falamos com frequência, nos encontramos sempre que possível, e eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ele não te trouxe pela diversão, ele te trouxe porque está perdido e não sabe o que fazer. Scorpius é o mais próximo de um irmão que eu tenho, mesmo que ele seja...  
\- Olha, você não sabe de nada. – resmunguei – E eu não quero falar sobre isso.  
\- Ele também não. – ele revirou os olhos – Mas ok, se você prefere deixá-lo beber até cair, se prefere fazer o mesmo, e se você prefere cometer inúmeros erros em vez de ter uma despedida propriamente dita, bem, eu não posso fazer mais nada, certo? – ele levantou as mãos para o alto.  
\- E quem disse que eu quero uma despedida? – Scorpius interrompeu – Eu achei que podia confiar em você, John.  
\- Estou tentando te ajudar. – ele resmungou – Para de ser cabeça dura!  
\- Contou pra ele da gente? Contou tudo? – eu olhei para ele em choque – Como você pode...? Você sabe que não podemos... E você sabe que...  
\- Rose, não é bem assim. Nem todas as pessoas pensam que somos as pessoas mais bizarras da face ta Terra, nem todos tem medo e nem todos querem nos explorar por isso. Eu só nunca quis abrir mão do meu melhor amigo, existe algo de errado nisso? Que eu tenha um amigo trouxa que sempre soube o que eu era e nunca me julgou por isso? – ele começou a balançar a cabeça – Não é irônico que _eu_ , de todas as pessoas esteja defendendo os _trouxas_ para _você_?  
-Não tente transformar isso em algo que não é, só estou falando isso porque temo pela nossa segurança...  
\- Rose, o que John pode fazer com você ou comigo? – ele me olhou incrédulo – Não quero fazer isso agora, não quero discutir. Eu te trouxe para conhecer meus melhores amigos, as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida depois da minha família, e eu esperei que você fosse um pouco mais aberta às diferenças.  
\- Não são as diferenças! – eu percebi que estava gritando.  
\- Não são as diferenças, calem a boca os dois. – ele falou ainda mais alto que eu – É o fato de que os dois estão tentando fingir que não tem nada acontecendo. E tem. Scorpius, você pode ir embora, ou a Rose pode ir embora. Um de vocês vai conseguir a vaga, um de vocês vai se mudar. Isso aconteceria mesmo que não fosse pela vaga. Infelizmente a vida é feita de escolhas e algumas são mais importantes do que outras, e eu não estou dizendo que é a vaga, mas vocês precisam se acalmar.

Eu me levantei e derrubei o copo de cerveja enquanto tentava me afastar da mesa em direção ao bar, eu sabia que beber não ajudaria, mas eu não queria ir embora, e não queria e não era obrigada a dizer adeus. Eu não sabia que decisão tomar, ou quem tinha conquistado a maldita bolsa, mas eu sabia que era um erro, eu sabia que era um erro fingir que não havia nada de errado. Eu sabia que era um erro me deitar ao lado dele, pegar sua mão, beijá-lo, sorrir, cantar e beber como se amanhã eu – ou ele – não estivéssemos nos preparando para atravessar o país, o oceano e viver há quilômetros de distancia um do outro. Eu sabia que no minuto em que disséssemos adeus, não importa o que realmente sentimos, não importa como gostaríamos de nos chamar para o resto de nossas vidas, estaríamos simplesmente acabados. Eram quatro anos, quatro anos para conhecer pelo menos uma pessoa que faria o coração de qualquer um de nós bater mais forte, quatro anos para fazer com que o que sentimos um pelo outro simplesmente desaparecesse, e não era assim tão impossível.

Enquanto eu virava mais uma dose de bebida meu pensamento se acelerava de um ponto a outro e a música parecia cada vez mais alta, e as luzes pareciam cada vez mais confusas e eu parecia cada vez mais distante e a dor parecia cada vez menor. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want.**

Minha cabeça doía.  
Eu sabia que minha cabeça doía assim como todas as partes do meu corpo, e meus olhos – ainda que fechados – pareciam tão inchados e tão doloridos que eu sequer tinha vontade de abri-los. Eu sentia como se um caminhão houvesse passado por cima de mim, como se tivesse tomado um soco do Salgueiro Lutador, mas sabia que era somente o álcool, o álcool e o meu coração. Doía para respirar, doía para existir. Eu mexi levemente as pontas dos dedos apenas para sentir que os dedos dele ainda estavam ali apesar de tudo, teria me movido alguns centímetros para o seu lado mas não sabia se era o que ele queria realmente, e eu não estava na posição de fazer nenhum tipo de demanda.  
Quando a noite anterior vinha em minha mente eu tinha imagens soltas de mim em diversos momentos, virando drinks, discutindo com John, virando drinks, as mãos de Scorpius entre minhas pernas, virando drinks, gritando com Scorpius, mais drinks e eu dançava no meio da pista de dança, muito choro e mais drinks, e pessoas estranhas e Scorpius tentando chamar minha atenção enquanto eu gritava e cantava como se não houvesse amanhã, a noite fria no meu corpo, as lágrimas, as mãos dele balançando meus ombros, as lágrimas.  
Eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que o ouvi dizer que me amava, não me lembro de ter dito de volta mas eu sabia que o amava mais do que qualquer coisa, sabia que se fosse simples, teria me casado com ele naquela noite fria enquanto eu tremia com sua jaqueta em meus ombros e nós dois chorávamos sentados no meio fio. Eu não vomitei, ele não vomitou. Não traímos um ao outro, não traímos nossa relação confusa, as nossas pessoas e também não traímos a nós mesmos quando prometemos que não abriríamos mão de nossos sonhos um pelo outro ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Não nos traímos quando ele pegou minha mão e disse que eu era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida, e não nos traímos quando eu chorei dizendo que gostaria de não ter perdido tanto tempo. A essa altura não estávamos mais bêbados, e caminhávamos sem rumo pela auto estrada como se isso pudesse parar o tempo.  
Aquela noite, a nossa última noite, foram ditas muitas coisas, mas não nos apegamos nos detalhes familiares, nos detalhes que faziam com que nós sentíssemos pena de nós mesmos, afinal de contas, não estávamos fazendo absolutamente nada de errado a não ser escolher o que fazer do nosso futuro, seguir nossos sonhos em vez de jogar tudo ralo abaixo por um amor _juvenil_ , não que isso o torne menos significativo, mas não muda o fato de que somos ainda muito novos para tantas certezas. O que nos fez concluir que se elas realmente são reais, quatro anos depois vamos saber o que tudo isso significou.  
Não tentamos nos colocar em uma posição de ou você ou eu, ou uma posição de hoje é o dia mais triste de nossas vidas, simplesmente retrocedemos para o motivo inicial daquela saída, para o que nos fez caminhar em frente a todas aquelas pessoas, que nos fez pegar o carro e dirigir pela auto estrada com o som alto, voltamos para o momento em que quisemos criar um dia memorável para quando a saudade apertar.  
Fomos adultos, maduros e acima de tudo, fomos corretos.  
Conversamos, caminhamos, nos amamos, choramos, nos amamos de novo, e neste exato momento eu estava deitada em uma cama de motel sentindo todas as dores que meu corpo era capaz de criar para tentar ignorar o meu coração apertadinho dentro do peito.

\- Você pensa demais. – a voz rouca de acordado dele soou – E eu consigo ver a fumaça sair da sua cabeça.  
\- Bom dia. – resmunguei ainda com os olhos fechados.  
\- Achei que tínhamos cortado toda essa depressão.  
\- Já está na hora?  
\- Já está na hora.

Nossos corpos se juntaram um contra o outro em posição fetal, uma conchinha que eu sabia que não queria que acabasse nunca mais, senti a respiração dele no meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as lágrimas escorrerem no meu rosto. Não nos tocamos, não dissemos nada, não fizemos promessas, nossas mãos permaneciam entrelaçadas e assim ficamos por algum tempo. Podem ter sido cinco minutos ou cinco horas, eu não saberia dizer. Não saberia dizer também onde encontrei forças para me afastar dele e me levantar, para me vestir ainda de costas para ele, para ignorar tudo o que eu tinha pipocando em minha mente, para enxugar os olhos, bater os calcanhares e aparatar no meu quarto escuro, onde caí de joelhos no chão chorando copiosamente como uma criança que perdeu tudo.

Eles dizem que quando amamos alguém de verdade, o que importa é o que vivemos o que importa é o que sentimos, e o que importa é que nós sejamos capazes de amar sem egoísmo, desejando ao outro o melhor de nós, o melhor de si mesmos e o melhor de tudo o que eles tenham no caminho.  
Eu amava Scorpius Malfoy, e eu não queria me importar com nenhuma vaga, ou decisão ou em como partimos nossos corações mesmo sem querer, eu queria me lembrar dele com aquele sorriso torto, com a covinha escondida no canto do sorriso, com as mãos dele tentando me fazer cócegas e com seu beijo maravilhoso que sempre vinha com um sorriso.

 **\- Scorpius P.O.V**

Eu não a vi aparatar, eu não quis que ela visse meu rosto – por isso escolhi a abraçar por trás. Porém no instante em que senti o quarto vazio e criei coragem para levantar os olhos senti uma onda de raiva que eu parecia incapaz de controlar. Soquei travesseiros, a cama, o chão, paredes. Destruí a televisão do quarto, chutei criados mudos, gritei, e esbravejei enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. Porém nada daquilo me fazia desistir de amá-la assim como nada disso me fazia desistir dos meus planos, do meu futuro. E eu sabia que é assim que tem que ser, que quando se ama alguém não existe a disputa ou o interesse em simplesmente aparecer no meio do caminho e exigir uma escolha.

Que se eu queria um futuro com ela, nós dois teríamos que ter uma chance de construir um, um dos bons, para que se um dia isso prosperasse, nós dois pudéssemos ser capaz de nos amar e construir uma vida, quem sabe uma família, sabendo que havíamos feito às escolhas certas.  
Eu era feliz por ter escolhido amar Rose Weasley.  
Rose Weasley e a sua sabedoria que ia além de livros, que ia além da escola, que ia além de meros fatos curiosos. Rose era sábia e adulta, madura o suficiente para saber pesar as coisas boas e ruins, para saber aonde ir e como começar e também a hora de parar, ou pausar. 

Estávamos pausando.

Eu dirigi sem rumo, com apenas um pensamento em minha mente, de que um amor como àquele era o tipo de amor que marca, e me perguntei se minha tia-avó havia se sentido assim com relação a Voldemort quando optou por se tornar uma comensal, permitir que sua pele marcada por algo que ela acreditava ser amor. E talvez fosse. Não devemos e nem podemos julgar o amor dos outros, pois não somos capazes de entrar no coração de cada um para reconhecer o que se passa. Aprendi a não julgar os outros em nenhum momento, menos ainda em suas dores ou em seus amores.

Rose me ensinou muito além do amor, me ensinou que algumas coisas são mais importantes, me ensinou que eu era capaz de ser responsável pelas minhas escolhas, mesmo que elas doessem como se eu estivesse rasgando minha própria pele.

Que tudo tem um propósito, mesmo a nossa dor.

Foi com esse pensamento que algumas horas depois eu não me chateei por não ser a pessoa a fazer as malas, por não ser a pessoa que viveria quatro anos maravilhosos em outro país, fazendo o que eu amava, porque eu a amava o suficiente para ficar feliz por ela e para saber que minha oportunidade chegaria, talvez na próxima semana, ou mês – mesmo que no próximo ano. Foi com esse pensamento que meses depois comprei ingressos para vê-la jogar em sua primeira final, e a vi pegar o pomo de forma sensacional e carregar o troféu sendo levantada pelos colegas de time antes de virar as costas e ir embora, sem que ela sequer soubesse que estive ali.

Porque Rose Weasley havia me ensinado que amor é algo que nos liberta, e não nos prende. E que o amor tem a hora certa para acontecer, e para reacontecer sempre que necessário. Que ele sempre estaria ali, mesmo em nossos momentos mais obscuros e mais difíceis, e eu ainda a amava por isso.

Eu a amava mesmo que naquele dia ela tenha beijado o capitão do time no meio do campo, e mesmo que eu esteja hoje segurando outra mão enquanto caminho pelas ruas de Londres, eu amo mesmo quando não sei o que o futuro nos reserva, e a amo por ter feito com que minha adolescência tenha se transformado de trágica para mágica apenas com o toque dos seus lábios. 


End file.
